In the Spotlight
by Songgirl101234
Summary: Karamatsu Matsuno had been an actor. In a lot of ways he still was. He missed the spotlight. He missed nights of pouring over scripts. So He took a chance. And auditioned. (I ship Karabita so even though it won't be the main focus, it might play a part. I don't know yet how many chapters there will be. Hope you enjoy!)


I haven't written a fanfic since sixth grade. Let us see how this goes. Theater Kara is the best thing ever omg

Karamatsu Matsuno had been an actor. He would go up on stage all through middle and high school,performing his heart out. He would show the world what he could do. Maybe even leave an impact on someone. In a way he still was performing, it was clear in the way he moved, in the way he talked, even in the way he presented himself. The theater was ingrained in him. In more ways than one.

This is why when he was walking on the way home from Chibita's one day. Karamatsu paused, feeling the cool Fall breeze on his skin, and watching a single leaf fall slowly to the ground. On a normal day he would think of many lines to describe the beautiful sight before him. Thinking of colorful ways to tell of the red, orange, and yellow tones the leaves showed. Or describe to himself how the calming breeze mixed with the sight to give a mystical feeling. However, today, he paused not just to admire the scenery.

Karamatsu had stopped in front of the Akatsuka theater company. Large black letters read, "Hairspray the Musical Auditions today" on the sign underneath the name of the theater.

He felt his legs move on their own, drawn back to when he would stand center stage. No one could ignore him when he was bathed in spotlight, proudly showing his heart. The feeling of sweat on his skin from the heat, and the joy in his heart as the audience cheered. His brothers congratulating him all in their own way. This was something he alone could do. He knew it.

And so he opened the door, not prepared at all, but knowing he had to try. He was going to rock this audition.

At least he had that confidence until he heard one of the other actors inside sing. Their voice was loud, but enchanting. It pulled you in. How in the world was he supposed to compete with that?! He hadn't even touched a script since he graduated.

Kara fiddled with the hem of his shirt, nervously, feeling sweat start to form on his forehead and the back of his neck. Maybe it wasn't too late to back out? He was a NEET afterall. He has no plans. It isn't like anyone expected this of him. He could leave now before he embarrassed himself.

"Karamatsu Matsuno?",a short girl called from the door to the audition room, which was really just the backstage dressing room.

"Um. Yes, that is me",he stood up quickly, breaking off his train of thought. Too late to back out now. All there was to do now is to stand there, answer the questions, and try his best.

He knew what song he would sing, just one minute of one he prefered to play on his guitar. It would have to be acapella. He had one minute to prove to everyone there he was right for this show.

Karamatsu fiddled with his hair, adjusting it best he could, before walking in.

The audition itself wasn't too bad. The people watching encouraged him to try his best, and were attentive. It felt worse before rather than the actual audition. It had gone surprisingly well. The only bad part was when his voice cracked right at the beginning of the song.

Now, it was the thought of waiting that drove him crazy. Karamatsu felt like he would burst from anxiety before the cast list was announced. If he didn't get an email in a week, he failed. The thought of not getting in left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I'm home!", the second born shouted, opening the front door, only to be greeted by a yellow blur nearly slamming into him.

"We're going to Pachinko!",Jyushimatsu said, excited. It had been a while since all the brothers had gone out gambling. Mainly because a certain red hooded brother kept on begging his brothers whenever they went out for extra money.

It wasn't long before the rest gathered near the front door, all ready for a night out gambling, and maybe ending up drunk somewhere along the line.

"Hey Kara, you coming?",Osomatsu asked, smiling, his eyes trailing over to the paperwork in Karamatsu's hand. They lingered there for a few seconds and Kara shifted to have the papers behind his back slightly. It might have been stupid, but he didn't want anyone to know about the audition. What if he didn't get it? Or what if they thought it was stupid or something? He wanted to wait until he knew for sure.

"Of course, dear brother. Spending time with you all is more of an honor then I could hope for. Just let me put my things away then we may be off into the night!", he said with a flourish.

"Ow ow ow, I think you broke a rib. If I lose tonight you owe me money Kara~",the eldest exclaimed with a cheeky grin, rubbing under his nose.

"Just hurry up, before it gets too late",Todomatsu complained, eyes focused on whatever was going on on his phone screen.

Karamatsu hurried up the stairs, shoving the paperwork in his guitar case, before rushing downstairs. His brothers having already started to make their way outside. He stepped out quickly, joining them.

"You got home pretty late, you missed dinner.",Choromatsu said, walking just behind Osomatsu in the group of six.

"I was merely distracted by the dazzling colors Autumn brings dear brother. The leaves bring such a calming feeling, as they dance along as they have done for ages, and the breeze brings about the hopes of many for the coming celebrations and-"

"Forget I asked",the third born sighed, quickening his pace.

Karamatsu smiled, for once glad for both his acting skills and his brother's distaste for his descriptions of life (though in his personal opinion they were quite good). Even though the way he lied to his brothers at times left him with an edge of guilt in his stomach, like a small weight had been placed there. It wasn't like it was his first time passing something off though.

The brothers made their way to the small pachinko parlor they frequented, getting side looks from the employees who recognized them. Each going in groups to their own machines. Jyushi went with Ichi to a far corner, more secluded where Ichimatsu could be more comfortable. And Jyushimatsu could be louder in peace. Todomatsu wandered off alone, managing to place himself in the middle of some more fashionable looking people. While Choromatsu, Osomatsu, and Karamatsu were left to make their own group. Oso placing himself inbetween his younger brothers while he focused on the machine in front of him excitedly.

Kara smiled, trying to turn his anxious mind off from worrying about the audition. Focusing on the familiar sounds, and the comfort of his brothers company. It didn't seem to work though, as he thought of the other auditions he had heard. Some sang the overplayed songs his teacher had always warned him never to sing, and others had cracked, but there were many who were, very obviously better. He was a NEET, he hadn't been in a play of any sort since high school. How the hell did he expect to succeed.

Karamatsu was so distracted by his thoughts, he didn't realize he had stopped playing until he felt a hand shaking him softly. He turned to see his vaguely worried older brother.

"Hey why'd you stop playing? Already out of money?",Oso asked, his voice teasing but his expression was questioning.

"Oh. No dear brother. I am merely debating the magnificence of life, being able to spend time with my brothers on this gorgeous night. It makes my heart soar higher than the most majestic bird with graceful wings can fly-"

"Ow ow ow ow! Aw. I lost. You owe me money now Karamatsu~",Osomatsu interupted, poking the second born's cheek.

"Oh. Of course I am sorry to have caused you any misery a few yen are the least I can do to convey my sorrow at causing you any pain.",Kara said, handing the other some of his own yen. It would cover for him to not have to talk about what he was really thinking about.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Oso complained about losing, Choro scolded the eldest for using all of his money, Totty went about his own business, Ichi stayed pretty quiet, and Jyushi bounced around into bed. Meanwhile Kara felt a sense of dread. Maybe the audition was a mistake if it left him feeling like this. Only time could tell.


End file.
